


Oh

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chapter two will make it all better, Depressing, Gen, I depress myself, I'm depressed now, Okay it's actually really depressing, Poetry, The Next chapter isn't as depressing, Whose depressed? I'm not depressed - You're the one whose depressed!, somewhat depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox





	1. Oh, Woe

In this room,

I stand alone in the darkness.

 

Another storm comes,

there's rain on the horizon.

 

I can feel its pull,

the others around me,

they don't know,

they don't understand.

 

_Something is there,_

_something is coming._

 

I feel the weight of my sorrow,

it drags me down,

into the pit of my despair.

 

**Oh, Woe.**

 

I find myself falling,

the darkness shrouding my every thought.

 

These chains of chaos,

that flow from the depths of my soul.

 

_Woe is the one who travels alone._

 

The rain it falls,

in the shadows of mine own.

These things unknown,

and everything left to know.

 

**Woe,**

_how was I to know?_

 

No one can see,

no one can know.

 

I am a ghost,

forever to wonder,

forever to be alone.

 

Six feet under it seems,

_but no one can hear me scream!_

 

I send out an S.O.S,

but no one see's,

but no one knows.

**_No one realizes how I'm dying inside!_ **

 

Oh,

the darkness,

it shows.

 

My pain,

it grows.

 

It plants itself into the cracks of my spirit,

the scars to my soul.

 

_Where am I to go?_

_What am I to do?_

 

I'm screaming now,

but they can't hear me now.

 

**Oh, Woe.**

 

The tears,

they flow.

 

The anger,

is growing.

 

The misery,

I'll never show.

 

**Oh. Woe.**


	2. Oh, My Soul

The storms of my days,

have passed away.

 

I am no longer,

what I have been.

 

The scars of my past,

have faded away.

 

Time,

has helped me heal.

 

**Oh, My Soul.**

I wonder if it still burns?

 

The future,

seems so bright now.

But still,

it rains beyond me.

 

I love the rain, 

I like to watch, 

as it washes my pain and sorrow away.

 

**Oh, My Soul.**

 

Let it rain,

let it pour,

to the end of eternity.

 

The fading glow,

**Oh, My Soul.**


End file.
